Sindacco Argento
The Sindacco Argento (pronounced Ar-Jen-Toh) is a station-wagon featured in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' The Sindacco Argento is a station wagon with very modern design cues, resembling a first generation Audi RS6 Avant and 2005 Chrysler Pacifica because of the tail lights and overall body shape, but the body shape also looks similar to a Dodge Magnum, even though the modern Magnum started production in 2005, well after the events of GTA: LCS take place. These modern styling cues result in a vehicle that is anachronistic with the game's 1998 setting. It is only available in a white color, as a result of being a gang car. Similar to the Cartel Cruiser, the Forelli ExSess and the Yardie Lobo, it does not have a non-gang variant. As the name suggests, the Sindacco Argento is a gang car driven by the Sindaccos, and is available in parts of the city where there is Sindacco presence. The Sindacco Don, Paulie Sindacco, owns a Sindacco Argento, as depicted in the mission Taking the Peace, in which Toni takes control of it and runs over Forelli Family gang members so that the Sindaccos and the Forellis would not broker a truce. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' It has exceptionally good handling and speed, making it one of the best vehicles available to the player in Portland and one of the best getaway vehicles. However, the Sindacco Argento has mediocre acceleration. It boasts a powerful engine coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front-engine, rear-wheel drive configuration, with a relatively low mass of 1800 kg. GTA Liberty City Stories Overview Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' Sindacco Argentos's are commonly found in mission involving the Sindaccos, and may often be destroyed in the process of the mission: *Blow up 'Dolls' - Toni must use a Sindacco Argento to set a bomb and then trigger it at the space of the dolls house. One will always spawn after the beginning cutscene in front of the Bar for Toni to use. *Taken For a Ride - A Sindacco Argento is used by two Sindacco members to process their kidnap. And, because Maria gets curious in their profiles and recognizes them as dealers, she is taken into their car by them. Later Toni must crash the car to kill the members. *A Volatile Situation - Two Sindacco Argentos arrive at the Leone Casino with some Sindacco gunners try to trigger a dynamite near the entrance of the casino. *The Made Man - Some Argentos try to kill JD. They can be destroyed by Toni. *Taking the Peace - The leader of the Sindaccos owns a Sindacco Argento and it is used to drive to the meeting with a lot of Forellis. It is controlled by Toni when the leader gets in. *Night of the Livid Dreads - A Sindacco Argento is used by some Sindaccos to wipe out the Yardie group. If it isn't destroyed, it will lock itself after the driver came out. *Dead Reckoning - A Sindacco Argento appears near Cochrane Dam. This is the last time the Argento can be seen in storyline missions. It can be used to chase the target and even saved in a garage. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' Early in the game, the Sindacco Argento is commonly found in parts of the Red Light District, as well as neighboring Chinatown and Hepburn Heights, in Portland, and Torrington and Newport in Staunton. After "The Guns of Leone", the Sindacco Argento no longer spawns in Portland due to the Sindacco Family being forced out of the area; as the storyline progresses, the car will no longer appear in Newport following "Night of the Livid Dreads", and will finally vanish from Torrington after "Dead Reckoning". From that point on, the Sindacco Argento can only be found again during firefighter and sometimes vigilante missions. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *''Argento'' is Italian for "Silver", possibly being a reference to the vehicle's color (white). **However, when taken to the Pay n' Spray and the vehicle has been "resprayed", you will notice pink paint fumes manifesting out of the car when the door opens. Either this is a glitch or the car's beta color scheme is unknown. * The default radio station of the Sindacco Argento is Double Clef FM. *Just like the Forelli ExSess, it shares the same engine and horn as the Banshee. *The Sindacco Argento has very modern styling cues and closely resembles several vehicles from the 21st century, which is anachronistic to the game's 1998 setting. This was most likely a developer's oversight. Navigation }} de:Sindacco Argento (LCS) es:Sindacco Argento pl:Sindacco Argento Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Gang vehicles Category:Station Wagons Category:All wheel drive vehicles